Equipment
* AAC: Anti-air Calibration :Equipment AA * AAC = AAC value of this equipment :The maximum AAC value will be added to AA value of other ships (i.e. only one AAC is available). Carriability This table shows carriable equipment of types of ships: KEYS&NOTES: *AA:Anti-air Gun *ASM:Anti-submarine Equipment *1: Except US Cruisers *2: Some BB, BC and CL cannot carry recon aircraft. Main Gun Light Cannon Light cannons can be equipped on DDs and larger ships except special cases. }' | +1 | +3 | | Short | 20% | Hood Amethyst |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +2 | +3 | | Short | 20% |E-Country DDs |00:08:20 |- | ' ' | +2 | | +1 | Short | |Vauquelin Fantasque |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +2 | | +2 | Short | |Z24 Z28 Z31 Z1 (mod I) Z16 (mod I) |00:07:30 |- | ' ' || +2 || || +1 || Short || || Camicia Nera Aviere || N/A |- | ' ' | +2 | +2 | | Short | 20% |J-Country DDs |00:08:20 |- | ' ' | +1 | +3 | | Short | 20% |U-Country DDs |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +4 | | +1 | Short | |Porter |00:10:00 |- | ' ' | +3 | | +2 | Short | |Bismarck Tirpitz |00:10:50 |- | ' ' | +4 | +1 | | Short | |Verniy |N/A |- | ' ' | +2 | +5 | | Short | 20% |U-Country Ships |00:13:20 |} Medium Cannon Medium cannons can be equipped on CLs or larger ships. '''CLs cannot equip guns whose caliber is 8 inch(203 mm).' Heavy Cannon Heavy cannons can be equipped on BCs, BBs, BMs. Secondary Cannon Secondary cannons can be equipped on CV, CVL, AV and some other kinds of ships. Anti-air Gun Torpedo Torpedoes can be equipped on DD, SS, and cruiser with torpedo ability. Aircraft The anti-submarine attribute of aircraft is available only to CVL. When replacing aircraft, all J-country's aircraft cost 4 bauxite each, and all other aircraft except B-25 cost 5 bauxite each, while B-25 cost 15 bauxite each. Torpedo Bomber Fighter Dive Bomber Recon Aircraft * The only aircraft BB, BC and CL can equip is recon aircraft. Radar * Sonar can only be equipped on DD and CL. Improvement Equipment * Small armor can only be equipped on SS, DD. * Medium armor can only be equipped on CL, CA. * Large armor can only be equipped on BC or larger ships. * Disassemble the Gold Bullion Box and you will get 450/450/450/120. * Anchor can be equipped on only CA and BM. * Defense system can be equipped on BC or larger ships. Anti-submarine Equipment * Can only be equipped on DD and CL. Frequently Used Recipes ATTENTION: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO GIVE YOU THE EQUIPMENTS YOU WANT. * Main cannon: 10/210/210/10, 110/210/210/10 * Aircraft: 20/60/10/130, 20/50/10/100 * TALIEDO STIPA: 50/50/50/50 * Power System: 110/10/210/10, 110/210/210/10 * Radar: 10/10/250/250 * Recon: 20/10/10/50 Tips: the minimum recipes for each equipment is the resources you earned by dismantling it ×10. For example, dismantling Seafang (the best fighter) gives 2/2/0/13, so the minimum recipes that can give Seafang is 20/20/10/130.